mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Rin Kaenbyou/Orin project's version
Abandoning her spell cards in favour of a completely different set of skills, Orin can now summon cyclones, create shockwaves by meowing and punch the opponent really, ''really hard. Likely as a result of her living below ground, Orin isn't particularly great in the air, with her aerial Normals being notably weaker than her grounded ones and the impact of gravity having a greater effect on her.'' ) |Image = File:OrinprojectOrinport.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = orin_project |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Orin is a simple three-button character that uses , and , which correspond to the light, medium and heavy variants of her attacks; as a general rule, the light variants are safer to use but aren't as damaging, while the heavy variants are less safe but deal more damage, though there are some exceptions to this, such as ( ) outputting less damage than ( ). Orin is primarily a charge character, requiring for a directional button to be held down for a set duration as part of the activation for her Specials and Hypers, though she does have Specials that are activated using more traditional motions such as and ; unlike most charge characters where their charge moves often have advantages over similar attacks that use regular motions, Orin's are often easy to punish and have very low priority, and while the variant of subverts this slightly with its quick startup and the projectile's fast movement velocity, the variant of is just as fast, slightly more damaging and doesn't require a charge. Orin's combo system allows for cancelling of Normals into themselves and Normals, as well as and Normals into Specials and Hypers, though Specials cannot be cancelled into Hypers, nor can anything be comboed into or out of ; the cancel windows are incredibly restrictive in that Normals can only cancel into other Normals after 8 ticks of the attack's animation, while Specials can only be cancelled into during the first 4 ticks of an attack making contact, and Hypers during the first 7 ticks. Although Orin doesn't have any notable gameplay mechanics, her Powerbar will max out at the start of the match, giving her immediate access to her Hypers, but this can be prevented by skipping the intro. Orin is a character that doesn't seem to excel in any particular department, with the majority of her attacks being somewhat slow with low priority and lacking the range, damage or utility to make up for it; her lack of a grab coupled with all but one of her attacks being crouch-blockable give her no real way to deal with turtling, especially when considering that all but her Normals are relatively unsafe on block and thus easy to punish. While Orin is fully capable of pulling off combo strings through a combination of cancels and juggles, the prominent damage dampener nullifies the effectiveness of this as a result of the sharp decrease in overall damage from just a few hits, with the raw damage output from some of her individual attacks further discouraging the execution of combos; repeated frame-perfect executions of can result in an infinite against a cornered opponent, though the aforementioned damage dampener very quickly reduces the damage output to negligible amounts. Orin features a custom A.I. with a fixed difficulty setting; it is highly aggressively in that it relentlessly attacks the opponent when close with a variety of combos, but it often fails to react to what the opponent is doing and will carelessly run into attacks as a result. If the opponent is unable to play keepaway, the unsafeness of Orin's attacks when blocked allow the opponent to play defensively until an opening presents itself, typically after Orin has comboed into one of her Specials, though quicker opponents can simply counterattack during the gaps in her combos. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | |50}} | Cannot hit airborne opponents| }} | |50}} | | }} | |50}} | | }} | |50}} | Projectile distance varies with button pressed| | }} | }} | }}}} | | Projectile velocity varies with button pressed| | }} | }} | }}}} | | | }} | | Distance and number of hits vary with button pressed| | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} 'Hypers' | |50}} | version: uses 1000 Power version: uses 2000 Power version: uses 3000 Power| | }} | }} | }}}} | |50}} | Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN Hong Krizalid (me) vs Nue & Orin (CPU) - Nue is pregnant Trivia *The A.I. can be manually activated by pressing , but cannot be turned off again. *Orin features an unused Hyper with three versions named , which essentially functions like a Hyper Combo; while it isn't known why the Hyper went unused, re-enabling the move's ChangeStates in the command file shows that all versions miss at point-blank range and certain parts of the and versions fail to make contact with the opponent. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Charge Characters Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters made by orin_project Category:Characters made in 2009